"American Boy" by Estelle
"American Boy" is a song by British singer, songwriter, rapper, record producer and actress Estelle featuring American rapper, singer, fashion designer and record producer Kanye West. It was released on March 31, 2008, as the second single for her second studio album Shine. Lyrics Kanye West This a number one champion sound Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down Who the hottest in the world right now? Just touched down in London town Bet they give me a pound Tell them put the money in my hand right now Tell the promoter we need more seats We just sold out all the floor seats 1: Estelle Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy 1: Estelle He said, "Hey, sister, it's really, really nice to meet ya." I just met this 5-foot-7 guy who's just my type Like the way he's speakin', his confidence is peakin' Don't like his baggy jeans but I might like what's underneath them And, no, I ain't been to MIA I heard that Cali never rains and New York's wide awake First let's see the West End, I'll show you to my bredrin I'm liking this American boy, American boy 1: Estelle Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy La, la la, la la, eya La, la la, la la, eya La, la la, la la, eya Will you be my American boy? American boy 2: Estelle Can we get away this weekend? Take me to Broadway Let's go shopping, baby, then we'll go to a café Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good Dressed in all your fancy clothes Sneakers looking fresh to death, I'm loving those Shell Toes Walking that walk, talk that slick talk I'm liking this American boy, American boy 1: Estelle Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy Estelle Tell 'em wagwan, blud! 3: Kanye West Who killing them in the UK? Everybody going to say "You, K!" Reluctantly, because most of this press don't fuck with me Estelle once said to me, "Cool down, down Don't act a fool now, now." I always act a fool oww, oww Ain't nothing new now, now He crazy, I know what you thinking Ribena, I know what you're drinking Rap singer, chain blinger Holler at the next chick soon as you're blinking What's your persona about this Americana rhymer? Am I shallow ‘cause all my clothes designer? Uh, dressed smart like a London bloke Before he speak his suit bespoke And you thought he was cute before Look at this pea coat, tell me he's broke And I know you ain't into all that I heard your lyrics, I feel your spirit But I still talk that ca-a-ash 'Cause a lot of wags want to hear it And I'm feeling like Mike at his baddest Like The Pips at their gladdest And I know they love it So to hell with all that rubbish Estelle Would you be my love, my love? Could you be mine? Would you be my love, my love? Could you be mine? Could you be my love, my love? Ooh, would you be my American boy, American boy? 2: Estelle Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day Take me to Chicago, San Francisco bay I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy, American boy Estelle Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA (See LA) I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy, American boy La, la la, la la, eya (La la) La, la la, la la, eya (Ooh, ooh) La, la la, la la, eya Will you be my American boy? Why It Rocks # Well written lyrics # Well produced instrumentals # The music video is perfectly awesome # Good vocals # This is Estelle’s breakout solo single that hit #1 on the UK charts # The music video was earned a Video Music Award nomination for Best UK Video. # This song was covered including Kid Mac BMK and Casey Donovan, Fall Out Boy, and Sam Sparro. # Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) and Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) covered the song in the Glee season-finale episode "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project." Video Category:2010s Category:Estelle Songs Category:Kanye West Songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Funk Category:Disco Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1